


Kitty-Fuckers Cafe : Testing

by orphan_account



Series: Kitty-Fuckers Cafe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Hand Jobs, Inflation, M/M, Machines, Octopi & Squid, Sort Of, Tentacle Job, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Matthew has to be broken in, just like any other employee.





	Kitty-Fuckers Cafe : Testing

     Matt opened his bleary eyes slowly, the last thing he remembered was lying on the floor as his grandfather told him he was selling him off as a prostitute. Was he at the "Cat-Perv Place" or whatever it was called? No, this place smelled sterile and was completely white, this wasn't the cafe. How could anyone enjoy anything in a place like this? It looked like a hospital.

     Matt stretched slightly and tried to reach up to rub his eyes. 

     Something was wrong.

     Something was very wrong.

     He couldn't move his arms, he couldn't move his legs either.  _ What's going on?!? Where am I?!? Why did they restrain me?!? Who restrained me in the first place?!? _ These thoughts raced through Matthew's head as he realized both his arms and legs were strapped to a table that was soft but definitely looked like a lab table.

     He only got even more concerned when he realized how he was positioned. His legs were splayed out and exposing his asshole, which was cleaned from all the cum from the last event with his grandfather. He felt embarrassed and his cheeks burned brightly as a slight breeze from a fan drifted near his entrance, which quivered in response.     

      Matt lifted his head slightly as he heard the sound of heels clicking, getting louder as they entered his room. 

 

      His eyes were wide with fear as he tried to kick his way out of the restraints. He didn't like the way she smelled, she smelled like... violation like she had taken away purity and innocence from many, many people.

      "Matthew, correct?" A woman with brown hair tied neatly in a ponytail and blazing green eyes stared at him, waiting for a response. When Matthew didn't answer for the ten seconds she had given him, she took the step in telling him herself. "You are not yet prepared for work at the cafe."

      She coughed, surprised by the already strong reek of jizz coming off of him, "We will be preparing you for your work."

      Matt's fearful eyes searched the room for some form of escape as the woman spoke the speech she had obviously given to countless other individuals. "We will be using methods of temporary stretching on you to see how your body reacts."

      Just as the woman began to leave the room, her heels making that familiar clicking noise, Matthew gathered up the courage to speak.

      "Wait-"

 

      But she was already gone.

      Matt whimpered. His fear and anxiety were beginning to catch up to him, his throat felt tight like he was on the verge of crying. In all the years he had spent with his grandfather, he had known what he was going to do, he didn't know what was happening anymore.

      Suddenly, with a loud clicking noise, a long and thick cylinder detached from the wall. Matt jumped back, startled. What... what was that? He peered closer at it, what was it going to do?

      The tube was dripping with something that looked like honey. Thick, amber and sweet. Oh so sweet, it was bordering being too overpowering, but something about the smell made Matt's mouth water.

      The tube itself was the same circumference all the way around. It was fairly long and very thick. But the tip that was oozing the liquid had some sort of cushioning surface that was soft and warm.

      The tube suddenly picked itself up with a buzzing sound, the thing itself was connected to the wall by a wire, but it was an extremely long one that seemed waterproofed. It's buzzing quieted down substantially as it began to move towards Matt's mouth.

      To say Matt was scared would be an understatement. He was completely petrified, so much so to the point that he couldn't move. Of all the things that could happen to him, why did this have to?

      Suddenly, everything clicked into place. A waterproofed wire, a tip that was secreting something, a wire long enough to get far inside of his mouth... no... oh no this couldn't be happening... 

      "STOP! NO, I DON'T WANT-!"

      As Matt was shouting his protest, the tube jammed itself into Matt's mouth. It was so fast that Matt didn't even realize how it had gotten inside of him.

      Matt instinctively tried to jump backwards, only to be abruptly stopped and simply pulled forwards again. Forcing the pseudo-dick into his throat. He tried to wiggle away but he couldn't.

      The tube continued to worm itself deeper into his mouth until the base was fit inside of his mouth as well. Then a shell of sorts extended from the base of the dick and formed a suction cup around his mouth, preventing him from pulling it out. Matt gurgled, confused, as the amber liquid began to trickle into his throat.

      The small trickle turned into a steady stream of the stuff that was flooding across his tongue, eventually, he was forced to swallow it from the pressure of it all being poured into his mouth. And then something started to change.

      The continuing stream of liquid that was coming straight down his throat seemed to be affecting him, his body felt hot and needy. There was something that he was missing, something that he needed deep inside of him.

      Matt gurgled as he felt a stiffness grow under the hospital gown that he had been put in, he started to palm himself through the thin fabric. Every stroke and pull brought out another sloshing moan from deep inside his throat.

      A few minutes after the steady stream of aphrodisiac and the continual grinding against his dick, he began to feel something else. He could feel a stickiness begin to develop in his asshole.

      Matt briefly turned to look at someone who had come into the room, a man holding a cage walked inside.

      He set down the cage and walked out of the room, locking the door to the room behind him.

      Matt was quickly brought back to his task though, as the tube in his mouth began to vibrate softly, continuing to stream that sweet, sweet liquid down his throat.

      His peaceful bliss was slightly interrupted though, when he heard the click of the cage that the man had set down, as it began to open, he stared at it. He didn't feel fear, simply curiosity. 

      The same voice of the woman who he had been talking with before any of this began sounded over some loudspeakers. "We will test your compatibility with animals first, after all, that's what you will be dealing with once you go to the cafe, as well as human customers." The locks binding his legs and arms came loose.

      Matt's simple curiosity was now slightly tinged with fear. Compatability, compatibility? What did that mean, of course, he knew what the word itself meant, but what did they want him to do now, with his body as riled up as it was.

      A deep orange octopus flashed a long tentacle out of the cage and grabbed hold of Matt's leg in one fell swoop. Matt let out a muted mewl and tried to shake it off, but only managed to entice it further. 

      The octopus slapped another one of it's long, wriggly, slimy legs against Matt's right leg. Now with both of them in his hold, he pulled himself up to the bed that Matt was resting on coming closer towards him.

      The octopus seemed to find a place that he enjoyed when he pressed his heavy head right into the space between Matt's legs.

      Matt let out another gurgly-sounding yelp as he felt another, harder, differently textured arm extend seemingly out of the octopus. It was quite strange.

      At first, the arm seemed to want to entice Matt as well. It began by simply ringing itself around Matt's hole seducingly. The feeling was making him go insane, his hole was already wet enough, but this teasing seemed to make him run even crazier with slick dripping down his thighs.

      Then it moved to doing something even more teasing and wonderful, yet horrible at the same time. The thick tentacle pressed over his hole slowly, before moving it many times with simple slow strokes.

      Then it became more deliberate. It pressed inside of his slowly and meaningfully. The slimy appendage was pressing against his tight slick hold perfectly as it seemed to make him simply want more and more.

      Of course, that stupid nagging voice in the back of his head began to talk again.  _This is dangerous why isn't it stopping this is wrong I'm with an animal. I shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't be doing this I shouldn't be doing this._

      Of course, that mating tentacle was extremely long. It was well-endowed, even for one of the larger octopus. It's slick muscular tentacle continued to push past another group of tight muscles that seemed to be trying to keep him from going any farther. Of course, they didn't stand a chance.

       Matt's head moved to and fro as this violation was happening to his body, he was wrought with little moans and mewls that were all muted by the tube that was still delivering aphrodisiac to his system.

 

      And then he felt it. The tentacle had gotten to that point, it had started to press against his prostate. He let out a pitiful whine of pleasure as it began to stroke itself there.

      Matt's head twisted from left to right as he let out a loud cry of pleasure as the tentacle stabbed his delicate prostate over and over again. Making him feel a pleasure that he had never felt before.

      Then it stopped playing with him and continued to move forward, pressing itself farther and farther inside of him until it reached another grouping of muscles protecting his anal cavity. Of course, this one would be harder to get inside of. So it secreted some precum that was laced with tons of relaxants, the muscles stopped tightening and it was easily let wiggle in.

 

       Then it rested. Matt took this time to think about the state of his body, the tentacle was pressed so deep inside of him that the octopus itself was beginning to get sucked in alongside it. He faintly tried to remember his biology classes, Octopus had pockets of semen right...?

 

      He was jerked back to reality by the tentacle feeling the inside walls of his anal cavity before beginning to twitch violently inside of him.

      He felt the tentacle expand by the base as something began to press itself through the tentacles and into him. The packets were delivered slowly, he could feel them pop out of the octopus tentacle before they rested inside of his cavity.

      One of its own felt light, but he knew there was gonna be more than one coming. With every drop of a packet, his body would twitch and shake in pleasure as he felt what it would be like to be bred.

 

      Another one of the tentacles that had been stationary the whole time slowly crept off to Matthew's dick, Matt stared down at it as it opened and he was staring into an almost flower-like split tentacle with a hole in the middle.

      He was left breathless as he felt something that was a truly foreign feeling to him. The warm flesh wrapped itself around Matt's head and the hold pressed onto the tip of his dick, it slowly sank onto him so that the hole opened up and his whole dick could fit inside of the tentacle.

      Matthew tilted his head back with a soft whimper as the tentacle wrapped itself even tighter around his dick and started moving up and down quickly. Speeding up and slowing down in crescendos that were making Matt go crazy.

      The pressure growing in his crotch released in glory as he felt all his cum shoot up inside of the tentacle as the tentacle itself began to suck up whatever cum was on his dick before it pulled off and crept back to join the other tentacles.

      Even though it was pleasurable and Matt no longer had the strong yearning in his dick, he still felt needy in his ass.

      Then, almost as if in response, the packets of semen inside of him began to burst. Even though more were still being packed inside of him, it seemed like the pressure of the packets pressing against each other had collapsed them all, as they all exploded inside of him. Matt let out a pitiful scream of pleasure.

 

      This continuing cycle of packets and bursting went on inside of him for hours. It got to the point that Matt's stomach was dropping to the ground and he could feel all of the cum stretching out his belly.

      But it seemed like the tentacle finished with him with one extra large packet pressing inside of him before the tentacle quickly pulled itself out in one fell swoop.

      As you would've expected, all the cum that had been stored inside him gushed out at once. It all flooded out of his weak and need system.

      Even though Matt was mostly focused on his leaking ass, he could faintly hear the sound of the speaker as the woman spoke again.

      "Well done, next we will be testing human compatibility."

 

 


End file.
